Reunited
by Li Ying Fa
Summary: Written for the Shitennou Forums Ficathon. Ever wonder about the mechanics of the Shitennou returning? Mamoru doesn't have to anymore. Rated for language. Edited version.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

Written for the Shitennou Forums 2009 Ficathon. The theme this year was song fic. This is the **_edited _**version. See author profile for notes and where to locate unedited version.

**Reunited **(with _Bills, Bills, Bills _by Destiny's Child)

* * *

For Mamoru, it had been nothing short of a miracle. He had gone out one day, the four stones that held the souls of his protectors sitting serenely in their case, and when he came home, he discovered that they had been transformed, their former bodies returned to them.

Reunited with his brothers, Mamoru felt like he could conquer anything. Their return also meant the return of ancient knowledge that he had believed lost to him forever. Together, they had even managed to reopen the old gateway to Elysian, where none of them had been since the fall of the Golden Kingdom. Unwilling to be parted from them for too long, Mamoru insisted that they stay in his apartment, despite it being a tight fit. His main argument was that they needed time to acclimate to the new world that they found themselves living in.

_billsbillsbills_

"Mamoru, I'm taking the car okay?" Nephrite called from the kitchen, "We're out of groceries again."

"Again?" he replied, "I just went to the grocery store three days ago. How can we be out of food already?"

The Heavenly King of the West shrugged, "I dunno. I'd blame Kunz since he's huge but he'd beat the crap out of me. Could be Zoi, he can be one sneaky bastard when he wants to be; plus, he did develop that creepy fixation for Pocky."

Mamoru shuddered, remembering how he found a small mountain of empty Pocky boxes in the youngest Shitennou's room the previous week. "Fine, whatever. Just make sure you're back by four, I have a date with Usako later."

"Got it. Four."

Nephrite made it to the front door before he appeared to remember something. "What?" Mamoru questioned.

"Well,"

"Well?"

"There isn't much call lately for tennis coaches, and I've been scouring the want ads but someone keeps cutting out the Family Circus comic on the other side leaving these huge holes..."

Sighing, Mamoru dug out his wallet and tossed it to the brunette, "There's forty bucks in there. Stretch it as much as you can 'cause we can't afford another grocery run this week."

"Thanks man, I'll make sure I grab a pack of Peeps too. I know how much you like those."

_billsbillsbills_

Tired from a long day of classes, Mamoru opened the door to his apartment, stumbling over a mass of packages that cluttered up his threshold. "What the hell?"

Zoicite's head popped around the corner, "You're back!"

"Yeah," he ground out, running his hand through his hair wearily, "Zoi? What is all this crap?"

"Well, I was on your computer doing research and stuff, when I discovered you can use the internet to buy things. I thought I'd save everyone the effort of having to go out to the store so I ordered all this stuff."

"Zoi… how did you pay for all this stuff?"

"Weeelll," Zoicite hedged, tugging at the end of his blonde ponytail, "Your credit card was just sitting on your dresser, so I figured, why not?"

Saying nothing else, the Prince of the Earth simply walked into his room and closed the door.

_billsbillsbills_

"Jadeite!" Mamoru bellowed, his voice loud enough that the glasses on the counter shook slightly.

"Yeah, Endy?" Jadeite said casually, sauntering in from the bedroom he shared with Nephrite.

"Do you want to explain something?"

"Like what?"

"Like why my phone bill is four hundred freaking dollars this month."

"Wow," Jadeite mused, "That's crazy. Who have you been calling?"

A vein on Mamoru's forehead pulsed like a beacon and he had to restrain himself from leaping over the couch and strangling his blonde friend. "Who have I been calling? Who have I been calling? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You should calm down Endy, this can't be good for your blood pressure."

"Don't play fucking mind games with me Jade. I know it was you."

Ever cool, Jadeite asked, "Do you have any evidence?"

"I don't know Jade, maybe the seventy-eight calls to Rei's cell?"

_billsbillsbills_

"Mamoru?" Kunzite voice called through the door, "Open the door."

"Are they gone?" Mamoru asked desperately.

"Yeah, I ordered them to go to the park and stare at the ducks for a while."

Good old Kunzite.

"And I have good news," Kunzite continued, "I got a job today!"

Good old, dependable Kunzite. His most trustworthy Shitennou. Who was an extremely surprised Shitennou when his Prince opened the door and clung to him in a definitely un-manly embrace.

The End.


End file.
